


The... Moo Challenge??

by Xycodie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consists of two people on their hands and knees, F/F, F/M, From TikTok, It’s really funny, So I got this idea, and Kara wearing L-Corp joggers, and mooing at each other, dont get mad - Freeform, featuring Lena wearing casual clothes, the moo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie
Summary: Kara has heard of a trend, from Nia Nal of course, and decides to try it out with Lena. It’s interesting to say the least.Orrrr the Moo Challenge featuring Lena Luthor of L-Corp[UPDATED AND COMPLETED!]
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	The... Moo Challenge??

“Wait- Kara. What's this again?” There was a shuffling of a camera before it was placed horizontally, the scene showing Lena confused sitting on her knees a little ways away. They were in the CEOs penthouse, her bedroom to be exact. She was wearing something actually casual for once, sweatpants and her MIT sweatshirt. She had been having a normal day, or at least as normal as it could be, given who she was and who she was dating. 

“Hold on. Okay, the angle is good.” Kara said moving back after placing the phone at an angle. She was wearing something as casual as well, a long sleeve tee and joggers with L-Corp written along the side. Lena still couldn’t believe Kara had found out about L-Corps practically unknown merch line. Both women were wearing their hair in messy buns. 

“It’s called the moo challenge. Each competitor has to get on their hands and knees and moo at the other person until one of them laughs.” Kara replies with a grin as she moved so she was on her hands and knees. 

Lena arched an eyebrow at this description. 

“We just… moo?” She questioned, before rolling up her sleeves and mimicked Kara’s position. 

The Kryptonian nodded energetically and Lena could only huff in response. 

The things she did for Kara sometimes, although she couldn’t lie, this sounded very amusing. 

“Alright.” Kara adapted a serious face before continuing,

“You ready?” 

Lena has to fight to keep a smile off her face as she felt the competitive side taking over as she narrowed her eyes, and her body seemed to tense as if that would prevent her from laughing. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She murmured before adapting her stance out of determination. 

Kara gave a nod of acknowledgement before starting.

“MoOOOooOoOO!” The word was practically shouted, over dramatized, and Lena has to fight a smile off her face at her girlfriends antics. Instead she stayed composed merely arching an eyebrow. 

“Moo.” She replied curtly. 

Kara nodded her head to the ground taking a deep breath before dramatically whipping her head back up, leaning closer as she did so and getting in Lena’s personal space, before letting out a single,

“moo.” The anticipation leading up to the quiet moo nearly caused Lena to laugh but it was stifled quickly, and Lena had to glance to the side for a moment to collect herself. It was obvious Kara was taking this very seriously, as goofy as it was and the Luthor was never one to back down from a competition. Especially to this degree. 

Lena took a deep breath before turning back to Kara and suddenly let out a,

“ _Moooo.”_ It was a seductive moo, well, as seductive as a moo could be interpreted as, and Lena leaned forward before suddenly catching Kara’s lips in her own. They shared a brief kiss before Kara pulled away sending Lena one of her famous pouts. 

“Leeeeee! You’re not supposed to seduce me!” 

“The rules said nothing of the sort.” She whispered out before catching Kara’s earlobe with her mouth that was on the other side away from the camera and gave a small tug. Kara shut her eyes slightly tilting her head mouth slightly parted open before seemingly remember what they were supposed to be doing,

“I- hold on, we’ll have to reschedule this challenge sometime later” she mumbled before moving away, fumbling to move to grab her phone and the video quickly ended. 

———

The camera was being fumbled with again before being placed on a stand. The scene was the same, Kara in a hoodie and sweatpants and Lena with a sweatshirt and casual grey pants. Lena, this time was sitting on the couch, seen reading a book, her hair down. 

  
“Do we really have to do this, again?” She questioned not taking her eyes off of the pages she was reading before her. 

Kara gave a small whine and pout, sliding up to her girlfriend and gently placed a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“C’monnnn babe. For meee?” Lena glanced at her girlfriend before huffing out in exasperation. 

“Using your puppy dog look is entirely and utterly not fair.” She complained. Kara didn’t say anything and it was only a few seconds later before she dramatically dropped her hands that were holding the book from her face to her lap. 

“Fine! We’ll give it another go.” 

Immediately Kara squealed slightly quickly pecking Lena on the cheek. 

“Thanks babe!” 

Lena merely smirked in response, exaggerating her next actions as she stretched slightly before taking off a hair tie on her wrist and slowly pulled her hair up in a bun. 

Kara stiffened the tiniest bit at this action as Lena slowly slid off the couch and got on her hands and knees looking at Kara who was still standing. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” She asked a gleam in her eye and a teasing lilt in her voice. She knew exactly what she was doing. 

At Lenas words Kara fumbled around, clumsily dropping to the position Lena was in. 

“Yeah, yeah. Alright. Moo Challenge part two.” She announced before continuing,

”You remember the rules?” She asked and Lena gave a quick nod, not taking her eyes off of Kara’s. 

“Taking turns Mooing until one person breaks.” She spoke confidently and Kara beamed. 

“Alright, and.... You can go first.” She said before giving a quick nod.

There was a brief sound of silence as Lena mimicked head movement of cracking her neck in preparation causing Kara to roll her eyes.

With that, Lena looked at Kara with a sharp look, determined to win.

”Moo.” She murmured sweetly and Kara frowned before quickly replying, leaning into Lenas space,

”MOOoOooOoOO!” 

a huff could be heard from Lena as she shook her head at her girlfriends antics. She honestly couldn’t believe she ended up with this woman. 

Lena suddenly ducked her head down before dipping back up all along with an exaggerated moo. It was clear Kara was stifling laughter as she gave a choppy moo in response.

Lena stuck her tongue out at Kara before narrowing her eyes suddenly and her expression turned somber, causing Kara’s famous crinkle to suddenly appear out of concern for this sudden change of attitude.

Lena suddenly let out an all too realistic bellowing moo, clearly catching Kara off guard, and immediately she broke down in a fit of laughter,

”Wh- what- whe- where did you learn that!?” She exclaimed between bursts of laughter. 

Lena gave a side shrug. 

“I learn from experience.” At this Kara seemed to get serious once more. 

“Lena, no!” She called out aghast at the fact Lena seemed to calling herself a cow. 

“Kara! I was referring to when I was in another country!” She called out, gently jostling Kara in the shoulder with an arm and realization dawned in Kara’s eyes. 

Lena was talking about her childhood in Ireland. That made more sense. 

“Ohhh.” She said slowly. 

“Besides if anyone’s a cow here it would be you...” Kara’s expression quickly faded into slightly hurt and Lena quickly rushed on. 

“Because of the grass!” 

A few weeks back Alex got drunk during game night and preceded to tell Lena about how she saved Kara with Grass. Kara had groaned as Alex drunkenly told everyone how Kara, given she worked off photosynthesis, seemed to feed off the plant.   
  


“babbeeeee! No!” She whined before realizing how that must’ve sounded and rushed on,

“You’re giving everyone the wrong idea!” She suddenly exclaimed in realization to what she had just said before Lena shrugged.

”Cut it out of the video then.” She responded with a small shrug and Kara nodded.

“Alright.” She suddenly turned to the camera and paused for a moment.

“And... it seems, the winner is Lena Luthor.” Kara suddenly paused before turning to Lena and smirking. “Doth Lady shall receive a kiss.” And quickly kissed her on the cheek.

”I love you.” She murmured and Lena smiled, quickly placing a kiss on Kara’s forehead.

”I love you too, you mooing goofball.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Supercorpandbeyond if you have any requests, suggestions or just wanna chat! Thanks for reading! And remember, comments give me life!


End file.
